Along with the rapid development of the display technology, the application of a touch panel has made our lives easier. Currently, an in-cell capacitive touch technique has been widely applied in the display field.
The in-cell capacitive touch technique may include an in-cell self-inductance capacitive touch technique and an in-cell mutual-inductance capacitive touch technique. As compared with the in-cell mutual-inductance capacitive touch, the in-cell self-inductance capacitive touch has such advantages as high signal-to-noise ratio and low cost.
Recently, the in-cell self-inductance capacitive touch may be achieved by providing a sensing electrode on an array substrate or a color filter substrate. FIG. 1 shows a situation where touch electrodes 10 are arranged on the array substrate. Because each touch electrode 10 is required to be connected to a touch electrode line 20, a large number of touch electrode lines 20 on the array substrate will occupy a large area of a non-display region, so it is impossible to meet the design requirements of a narrow-bezel product. FIG. 2 shows a situation where the sensing electrode is arranged on the color filter substrate. Identically, a large number of touch electrode lines 20 will occupy a large area of the non-display region. In addition, single-layered metal wiring is adopted, and a space for the touch electrode line 20 needs to be left between the touch electrodes 10, so there may exist touch blind regions.